Kuroko The Wanted
by Loner72
Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is nothing but an ordinary boy who enrolled in Too Academy, he did not know that this school carries so many predators. All11 OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is nothing but an ordinary boy who enrolled in Tōō Academy, he did not know that this school carries so many predators. All11

* * *

_"Haha, loser Kuroko is all by himself. You're such an idiot." One boy said to Kuroko and some others joined in too, calling Kuroko names and insulting him._

_"No one will ever like you; you'll be nothing but trash for the rest of your life." Another bully said kicking the pale boy in the head. Soon after that, some of the other bullies join in, hitting and insulting the small, boy._

_"Please stop, that hurts! I am b- *sniffle* I am begging you, please." They never did stop, this continued until the teacher came out and saved him. Although the bullying has stop for now, it's still too late because the small pale boy is convinced that he'll be nothing in life._

_"I am nothing, but dirt and I will always be dirt," Kuroko began to cry in his small hands._

* * *

_"The train will be stopping soon, I would like everyone to fasten their seatbelts and make sure that you retrieve your luggage from the pick-up center. Thank you for choosing Metro station. Please have a nice day."_

A blue-headed boy who wore a black sweater; that was long enough to cover his knees and he wore black pants. The young boy took a glimpse outside to see the wonderful city of Tokyo, he allowed himself to smile a little. It was nice to see a great place like this at night.

The blue-eyed boy heard the bell and immediately rose up from his seat and headed station, then to the pick-up center. Once he reached the center, he took a seat and waited until his name is called.

"A Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya, your luggage is ready. Please come and get it," Kuroko glanced up from his seat went over to collect his luggage before proceeding to go outside and waited for someone, a few hours has passed and Kuroko has fallen to sleep. Unaware of him, a red car pulled up and stopped.

A red-headed male walked out of the car. He approaches Kuroko and looks down at him.

"Oi, wake up. I'm not going to ask you again. I said wake up damn it!" The red-headed got frustrated and gave Kuroko a hard shove. Kuroko looks up and the moment his eyes landed on the male his face lit up. He tackled the red-eyed boy to the ground.

"Kagami-kun, I've missed you so much. I'm glad to see you again," Kuroko said with a small smile plaster on his face, Kagami smirked and ruffled Kuroko's hair and helped him up, "You took forever. I could have been kidnaped and you wouldn't have known since you were taking so long."

"Look, I'm happy to see you too, but I am not happy to hear that smart mouth of yours so shut up," Kuroko playfully hit Kagami on his shoulder. "Hmm, whatever. Come on, I'll carry your luggage. Get in the car." Kuroko went into the passenger seat and Kagami got into the drivers seat and then they were off.

"So, tell me, how was your trip? Did anyone give you any problems?" Kagami worried about his best friend sometimes. He remembered that Kuroko had a rough childhood and he was the only one there for him.

"Well, I had a small problem, but it really wasn't anything so, please, don't worry Kagami-kun," Kuroko felt really glad that he met Kagami. He was also glad that Kagami has been a true friend; that has never left his side. He reaches over and kisses him on the cheek meaning 'thank you'. Kagami blushed at the sudden action and tried to play it off as if it was nothing.

"Uh, s-so are you ready for your first day of school? You know I'll be there by your side so you won't have to worry about anything. If anyone tries to hurt you, I'm here for you," Kuroko felt relieved that Kagami vowed to be there for him, he really likes Kagami, but at certain times he wonders if Kagami would leave him for someone else, that's why Kuroko tries not to get too attached to Kagami.

"I'm ready for my first day, but I am wondering, how will you take care of me when you need to take care of yourself?" Kagami thought they were having a moment, but he guessed he was wrong.

"Kuroko, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Shut up."

The rest of the car drive is silent; Kuroko simply enjoyed the view and nature outside the speeding car while Kagami kept his eyes on the road. Kuroko really liked how everything appeared in Tokyo but then the car stops and his wonderful viewing is put to an end. Kuroko glanced at Kagami for answers, but he realized that they were already at their destination: Tōō Academy.

"Ok, I have to get something, stay here until I get back, got it?" Kuroko nodded his head and watched Kagami leave him all alone.

Kuroko stood there for a bit before he heard people coming and freaked out. He wasn't great with people and he doesn't know how to talk to them so he rushed to any place nearby that he could hide but as he tried to run he bumped into someone.

Kuroko looked at the red-haired, spikey-headed boy, who seemed to be around his age, the boy had a Discipline Committee outfit on: black trousers, a long-sleeved white T-shirt, black shoes and a blue and white gaku-ran slung over his left shoulder.

The red-eyed boy frowned at Kuroko, he reached down and picked him up. "All students are supposed to be in their rooms at this time. Care to explain why you are out of your room?"

"I am new here and I'm waiting for a friend who is going to take me to my room," Kuroko wasn't sure what he should do, the fear of being bullied by someone crossed his mind.

"What's your name?" Kuroko hesitated at first, he didn't want to tell some stranger his name, but he had no other option what if this guy decides to bully him? He wouldn't want that to happen, so he gives the red-headed boy his name.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya, huh? Well, I want you to come with me Tetsuya. I am Akashi Seijūrō and I'm the leader of the Student Council and I am also the leader of the Discipline Committee for Tōō Academy."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot come with you since I am waiting for someone," Akashi send Kuroko a glare and he was about to do something more, but Kagami showed up.

"Tch, Akashi, stop. Kuroko I want you to come over here right now," Kuroko heard a familiar voice coming from behind him and turned to see his childhood friend glaring at Akashi. He walked over to him, "I told you to not move didn't I? You know better than to wander around places you aren't familiar with."

"I'm not done with him. Give Tetsuya back to me." Kagami wasn't in the mood to deal with Akashi but he couldn't let him take Kuroko away from him. Thankfully luck was on his side when another member of the Student Council shows up.

"Akashi, we need you right now. A student decided to start a fight and now we have one who is badly wounded and many of the other students are fighting too."

"Relax Reo, I'm coming, go to your rooms right now and next time when I see you doing something wrong I won't hold back" Akashi sent both Kagami and Kuroko one last glare and then left with Reo.

"Never ever leave my side, got that Kuroko? As long as you go to this school never leave my side. 'They' might get you. Come on I'll show you our room."

* * *

Beta'd by, lvmehtem


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do own KnB

Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is nothing but an ordinary boy who enrolled in Tōō Academy, he did not know that this school carries so many predators. All11

* * *

Kuroko and Kagami walk through the gates of Tōō High and are met by the beautiful nature of the school. Kuroko is amazed by the sight the sakura trees that are already blooming and being outside at night makes the view better. Everything seems fine, but Kuroko's skin prickles slightly against the chilled air.

Kuroko looks over at Kagami and sees that he had a nice warm jacket on and debates whether he should ask for it or just stay quiet and leave it alone. After a few minutes of debating about this Kuroko shyly asks for Kagami's jacket. "Kagami-kun can I please borrow your jacket? I'm cold."

"Didn't I tell you to bring a jacket or else you would catch a cold? Here, put this on, but remember next time if you don't bring anything then you'll have to freeze." Kuroko knows that Kagami means well, although he can be a hot head and is easy to provoke, but he is still a great friend too. Kuroko steps closer and places half of the jacket on Kagami's shoulders. "What are you doing? Aren't you cold? And what if you get sick?"

"Um… Well, you can get sick too and I thought we should at least share the jacket. If you get sick then we'll get sick together." Kagami could feel his cheeks warming up at the words. Kagami makes a loud 'huff' sound and place the large black jacket on Kuroko and zips it up to Kuroko's chin. "But wha-.." Kagami cut him off.

"I won't get sick, I promise, and I can't allow you to get sick," Kuroko smiles softly, sometimes Kagami says the most wonderful things to make him feel special. Kagami could feel Kuroko's gaze and tried to hold in his blush. "D-don't think I did this because I'm worried about you. I-I just did it so you won't miss a day of school."

"Thank you Kagami-kun, I really appreciate that you care about me," Kagami walked a bit faster so he could get away from Kuroko. "Kagami-kun, wait up, you're walking too fast. You might slip and fall." Kagami wasn't listening, the only thing on his mind was to get away from Kuroko. "Kagami-kun, wait up."

"Move faster if you want to catch up to me," Kagami felt someone next to him holding his arm and when he looks down he sees Kuroko. "What? Just forget about it. Come on slow poke."

Kuroko and Kagami arrive at the dorms and Kuroko is surprised at how large the buildings are. "Kagami-kun, I have a question. Can I get lost in this school?"

"Of course you can idiot, that's why you'll be with me all the time. And if you try to wander around here then I'll make sure that you'll regret it. Come on, we should get to our room so we get some sleep."

The two enter the room and Kuroko is surprised, not how big the room is, but how small it is.

"This room is really small, are you sure that we both can stay in here?" The only thing that Kuroko saw in the room is one bed, a small window, and one bathroom. The room really isn't big and he wonders if he and Kagami can share the same room.

"You idiot, this isn't the room. It's in here," Kagami opened a door next to the bathroom. Once he opened it Kuroko went inside to see a large room with two king-sized beds, one TV, and some other rooms too, "The bed with blue covers is yours and the red one is mine, you can take a bath if you want to but I'm just going to eat something and go to bed."

"Ok, but c-can I eat with you? It's been a long time since we've really spent time together."

Something really warm rests on the back of Kuroko's head and he looks up to see Kagami ruffling his hair, "Stop that, Kagami-kun, I am not a kid anymore. You should treat me different.

"You're still just a kid to me idiot, but if you want me to treat you differently then all you have to do is ask." Kuroko felt butterflies inside of his stomach just by standing next to Kagami, for some reason he did not understand this feeling inside of his stomach.

"W-well that doesn't matter right now, I just want to know. Can I eat dinner with you?"

"Yeah, sure, but you need to bathe first. While you're doing that I'll make us something to eat." Kagami went towards the kitchen and Kuroko went to go towards the bathroom but he had no idea where it is at. "Man you're so needy. To the left, three rooms down and you should find it," Kuroko said his thanks and went to go wash up.

-11

Kuroko relaxed his body inside the nice, warm water. It felt really nice to finally take a hot bath. He felt so comfortable that he began to drift off to sleep inside the bath tub.

"Oi, Kuroko, are… Kuroko, are you ok? Speak to me," Kagami shook Kuroko, trying to wake him up, but he doesn't wake up. Kagami wraps a towel around Kuroko's body and carries him out of the bathroom and into his room. He gently places him on the bed and covers him up. Kagami sits beside Kuroko and plays with his hair. "So soft… I wonder.." Kagami slapped himself.

"I can't. Come on Kagami, get hold of yourself! You're supposed to watch over him, not touch him." Many thoughts kept coming as he tried to think of something else, but all he could think about was Kuroko. He finally decides to go wrap the food up and return back to the room with Kuroko.

-10

Kuroko felt something warm over his body and slowly opens his eyes to see a sleeping Kagami next to him. He blinks once and then twice. _'Why am I in Kagami-kun's room? Oh, I remember. I fell asleep in the bathroom. But how did Kagami know?'_ Kuroko wanted to think more about it, but he just left it alone and scooted closer to Kagami, enjoying his new found warmth.

The next morning…

The sun is blazin' it's warm rays of sunlight and the warm rays cover a certain duo who are all snuggled up with one another. The red-headed teen is the first to wake up and he is met by a certain blue-headed teen who has his head close to his chest. It took Kagami a while to take in all of this information.

1

"Eh?"

2

"What the…?"

3

"What the hell are you doing inside of my bed? Naked!?

"Kagami-kun, is that you? *yawn* You found me inside the bathroom, didn't you?" Kagami is too focused on how Kuroko looks right now. He could see Kuroko's bare skin, wonderful pink lips, and a drip if drool on his face. "Kagami-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko inches closer and smacks him on the cheek.

"What the heck did you do that for? I never did anything to you! Man that hurts."

"I only did it because you weren't paying attention to me, so I thought that maybe if I hit you you'll snap out of it." Kagami stepped out of the bed and walked out of the room. "Kagami-kun?"

"Kuroko, do you remember that favor I asked of you when we were in the car?"

"Yes, you told me to be quiet."

"Well, do you think that you could do that again?"

"Hai."

* * *

Beta'd by lvmehtme


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do own KnB

Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is nothing but an ordinary boy who enrolled in Tōō Academy, he did not know that this school carries so many predators. All11

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy making story plots and other thing's for this story, and other stories too.

* * *

Kagami always hated him. He always hated a certain blonde-headed teen and now he hates him even more, seeing him hugging Kuroko to death and saying how cute he makes him pissed off. Kagami did not even know how all this got started.

-It all started about ten minutes ago-

Kagami was in the kitchen, making nothing, but a simple breakfast which contain almost everything that was inside of his refrigerator. He thought, that since Kuroko is here he should make more food. Kagami had his back turn, so he didn't see Kuroko come from behind him.

"Hello Kagami-kun, do you need some help?" Kagami burned his hand because he got so freaked out about Kuroko coming from out of nowhere. Kagami slowly turns around with the scariest glare that it can kill someone, he only thought of one thing which was to grab Kuroko by his hair.

"Why in the hell can't you show up normally, like how normal people will do, but no, you just have to come from behind people and give them a damn heart attack." Kuroko tilts his head and looked innocent while Kagami had the same death glare. The staring contest continues, blue eyes looked into red furry ones.

"Kagami-kun I was just trying to help, would you please stop gripping my hair? And the food is burning," Kagami had the mix feeling between fluster and horrified that his hard working food is burning. He turns around with a slight tint blush on his face as he tried to save his food.

While that was going on, Kuroko heard someone knocking on the door, so he went to go answer it. Once Kuroko opens the door, he saw a blonde-haired guy, they stared at each other for a few seconds and then he just went crazy with just looking at Kuroko. He was pulled into a bear hug, one that he couldn't get away from, so the first thing he thought of was to ask for help.

"K-Kagami-kun, help me, please," His voice was low but good enough for Kagami to hear him. The blonde-haired male did not hear Kuroko voice since he was so wrapped up with hugging the poor suffering blue-haired male.

"Kise, let him go right now or else you won't be living for so long," Dark aura came from Kagami as he walks up to Kuroko and the guy named Kise. This 'Kise' person didn't move the only thing he could do is hug Kuroko tighter.

"You're so cute! I can just eat you up. Aw Kagami-cchi, how can you keep someone, so adorable to yourself? That's just so mean. Don't worry little guy we can become friends and eat together, play Basketball together, oh and do lots of things together." Kise was talking at a fast paste, that no one could really understood what he was trying to say.

-Back to the current state-

Kagami can feel his blood boiling, with seeing how Kise wasn't listening and how he had Kuroko so close by him made him even madder. "Kise, I have something for you, do you want to see it?" Kise stop hugging Kuroko to look up at Kagami, he had sparkles in his eyes at the mention of 'a gift' even if Kagami didn't say it was a gift he just instantly thought it was a gift.

"Really Kagami-cchi?, can I see it, please? Let me see it C'mon I w-itai!" Kise rubs his nose at the spot where Kagami just punched him, "Kagami-cchi that's so mean, I didn't do anything wrong to you, big meanie."

"Look, you just can't come in my room and hug my friend out of nowhere," Kagami said as he grabs Kuroko arm and pulled closer, "Stay away from him, he doesn't want you near him. Now get out and leave us alone," One second later, Kagami blushes hard, Kuroko face became hot and Kise was on the ground laughing (Using his special laugh).

"Kagami-cchi, I-ha-ha I didn't know you were so overprotective over someone. That's so funny, you know, Kagami-cchi has never cared for someone else, this is actually really rare to see him do that, b-but it's so funny at THE SAME TIME hahaha I'm sorry, I-I just can't stop laughing," Kise continues to laugh while saying sorry at the same time.

"K-Kuroko lets go eat breakfast and leave this idiot alone," Kuroko followed behind Kagami and they left the laughing blonde alone, but as soon as Kise saw them he walk with them to the kitchen and sat down. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" Kise started to eat and he talked with his mouth full.

"I want to eat with you guys, oh and I want to go to school with you too so I can be with, uh," Kise pointed at Kuroko, "You!"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, it's nice to meet you." Kise couldn't help, but let out a small blush and even Kagami blush a little.

_'Aw, he's just so cute! But Kagami-cchi probably won't let me get anywhere near him, oh well forget Kagami-cchi, I want Kuroko!' _Kise could not help, but think about Kuroko, there was something about him that was special.

The rest of breakfast, Kise kept asking Kagami how he met Kuroko and how did they become friends. Kagami ignored him and Kuroko did too. Once they were done Kagami wanted to leave with Kuroko, so he can get Kuroko's uniform, but Kise wanted to tag along which made things difficult. First off, Kagami really doesn't like Kise, second Kuroko will be taking his clothes off and Kagami does not want Kise to see him.

"Kagami-kun, just let him come so we won't be late, please." In a normal situation, Kagami would have said no, but since he has to be at school early he agrees and allows Kise come along with them, although he has a rule for to stay two feet away from Kuroko, but leave up to Kise to not listen to him.

Kuroko knew that being in this school wasn't going to be easy, he just hopes that he will be able to spend some time together with Kagami and not with random strangers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is nothing, but an ordinary boy who enrolled in Too Academy, he did not know that this school carries so many predators. All11

Now I know I haven't updated 'The suit', but I will try my best this weekend to do so.

* * *

Kuroko sat quietly in the shadows of the trees near the BasketBall court, hoping that no one can see him. This spot is the only thing Kuroko has as a friend and as a hiding place from people. He would never imagine that something like this would happen, but the bullying hurts so much.

He has tried to hide, but wherever he goes the bullying still continues, at home he would be loved by his parents which, thankfully, made everything better.

Kuroko is not the type of child that wants much, he only wants to make friends and be happy with his life, however, fate is just not on his side. Kuroko thought maybe a person will come around and become his friend, but it looks like a shadow cannot have a friend.

"I'll never gain any friend-ouch..." Kuroko felt something bounce off his head. Kuroko looks down to see a ball and then he heard a shout.

"Oi, can you pass me that ball?" A red-haired boy with a sleeveless white T-shirt, black shorts and white sneakers called out to him. The red-haired boy looked like a tiger to Kuroko and with his rough words he might just have an attitude like one. "Oi, are you going to give me the ball or what?"

Kuroko looked down at his feet to see the orange ball and slowly got up and walked towards the Baseball court and handed the ball over to the young male.

"Have I seen you somewhere before? I know I have, but I do not know where," He gets closer, "That's right! You're Kuroko Tetsuya right?" Kuroko's eyes widen, how could he know his name? Kuroko has not met him before. And also, no one would regularly know his name because people never tend to communicate with him.

Kuroko hastily answers the question so he won't get bullied again for being so slow. "Yes, I am Kuroko Tetsuya and who are you if I might ask?" The red-haired male had a grin plastered on his face Kuroko could not understand why.

"I go to the same school as you baka," he pauses for a moment, "I'm Kagami Taiga, your seating buddy. And from what I can remember YOU told me your name, but after that you never did talk to me. I wonder why?" Kuroko knew why, he didn't want the other kids getting mad at him because he became friends with the new student and they did not. But still, he could not even remember this until he meant it.

"I am sorry, but I have to go home now," fear of being caught by his classmates envelops his body. "I hope I did not offend you by not talking to you Kagami-kun." Kuroko walks over to the tree and grabs his belongings, but before he could walk away Kagami took his hand. "Huh?"

Kuroko was surprised by Kagami's sudden actions.

"Wait, don't leave yet. How about we play for a little while? It will be 'I'm sorry for not talking to you thing,' so how about it Kuroko?" Is a dream or reality? Kuroko could not tell which, the feeling of having someone ask him to play with them is a long-time dream he has always had.

"A-are y-you sure that it's ok?" Kagami nodded his head and brought Kuroko towards the basketball court and gave Kuroko the ball.

"Do you know how to play..." Suddenly without any warning, a ball was shot towards Kuroko causing him to fall (he's small enough) and scrape his knee. The culprits of this actions showed their faces Kuroko suddenly feels apprehensive.

"Well, well look what we have here? Loser Kuroko, and what's this?" The black-haired boy said as he examine Kagami. "Did He make a new friend? Ha, you should leave this loser, he doesn't do anything special, but look like an idiot," one boy laughed, and the others joined in. Kuroko bit his lip and looked down towards the ground, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hey, maybe he's going to cry," one of them suggested, "or maybe he'll run away like he always does," another bully said. Roaring of laughter echoed the Baseball court as Kuroko sat on the cold concrete ground.

"Shut up," Kuroko looks towards the source of the voice, it was Kagami who said that, "what makes you think that you can just come here and mess with him, huh? So what if he is a loser? Who cares? I surely don't, but I'll tell you what I do have a problem with," he walks over to the leader of the gang, "you acting like a big and strong guy, but you're not."

"L-let m-me go," He stutters. "I will—pff." Kagami punches the little male in the stomach with his tiny fist hoping to make them scared, which he did.

"L-let's get out of here." They ran hoping not to get caught by Kagami again.

Kagami turns to Kuroko. "Are you ok? Let me see." Kagami examines Kuroko scrape and saw that he was bleeding a little. He walks over to his little bag and takes out a band-aid to put on Kuroko's wound. "Alrighty, here ya go, you should feel better in no time and..." He trailed off, Kuroko notices, and wonders why did Kagami do this? "I-I'll help you with those stupid bullies, but don't get the wrong idea, got it?" A slight blush appears on Kagami's face.

"Arigato, Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiles and Kagami could have sworn his heart was about to burst just from seeing that smile. "I should go now, it's getting pretty late you should too Kagami-kun, it's dangerous at night."

"W-wait we still have not played yet with each other."

"How about tomorrow? At school," Kuroko's heart felt warm from having Kagami stand up for and healing him. It made his viewpoints about people different, "And there, we can play all day long with each other."

"Sounds like a deal to me Kuroko," Kagami grinned, "Hey, how about I walk you home?" Kuroko could not believe that someone is offering to walk him home. It feels nice to be cared about.

"Ok, but then you have to make sure to get yourself home safe." Kagami laughs it off and goes back to grab the ball while Kuroko stands near the gate and waits for the red-haired male to come back. Once Kagami retrieved the ball he went back to Kuroko side, and they left, heading towards Kuroko's house.

"Hey Kuroko, I was wondering, why are you always alone? Don't you have friends too?" Kagami looks into Kuroko's deep, aqua blue eyes, and all he could see is depression. He then regrets asking the question and tries to change the subject. "Uh, friends take their buddies out for something to eat right? So I promise to buy you a vanilla milkshake."

"What's a vanilla milkshake?"

"Y-you do not know what a vanilla milkshake is? Tch, then I'll just have to show you one another day," Kagami feels something weird inside, but he did not know how to describe it so he dismisses it.

"This is my house right here," Kuroko points, "arigato, Kagami-kun for everything." Kuroko steps over, and pecks Kagami on the cheek and leaves to go inside of his house.

Kagami can feel his cheeks warming up and places a hand on the spot where Kuroko had kissed. 'I feel weird inside,' he thought about how Kuroko's smile made his heart race faster than it usually does, and he also thought about the small kiss on his cheek, 'n-no I will not think about that, I'm going home. Hmph.' Kagami walked away from Kuroko's residence and went home.

Kuroko's thought on the matter: 'I finally have a light I hope that I can at least have him for a long time. All I can do is hope.'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is nothing but an ordinary boy who enrolled in Tōō Academy, he did not know that this school carries so many predators. All11

* * *

Kagami growled under his breath as he saw Kise pull Kuroko into a tight embrace. "Oi! Let him breath. Dammit Kise why in the hell are you so damn annoying," Kagami snatched Kuroko out of Kise's arms and started to walk.

"Kagami-cchi, you're so mean," Kise pouted, "Don't worry Kuroko I'm coming back~" Kagami thought Kise was a person who would never give up in any situation and that's the kind of person he would usually like, however, Kise is much more annoying than anyone else. In Kagami's mind, he would rather say Kise is just plain out disturbing.

Kagami and Kise have different viewpoints on one another. Kise acknowledges Kagami every since he beated him in basketball, and that's when Kise did not stop hanging around him. Kise knew Kagami did not have any friends, so he decided to become his friend. And Kise sweared on his word that he'll always be Kagami's friend.

And with that, Kagami days of Tōō Academy was never silent again.

"Kagami-kun, are we lost?" Kuroko never did lose faith in Kagami, but sometimes in situations like this Kagami can get them lost especially in a big space. Kagami glanced down at Kuroko and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Uh, I have not been to the supply room for a long time-" Kagami was not able to finish his sentence because of a blonde-haired boy. Kise ran up to Kuroko and hugged him tight.

"Aw, I missed you Kuroko. Never leave my side, ok?" A vain appeared on Kagami's head. He has had enough of Kise and his flamboyant attitude. "Kuroko what do you like to do? I-," Kise was cut off with a kick to his back, "Kasamatsu-senpai, why?"

"Shut up where the hell have you been? I have been looking for you all damn morning," The blue-eyed boy pulled Kise by the leg and started dragging him away, but he caught a glimpse at Kuroko, he study Kuroko.

Sharpe steel blue eyes met aqua blue ones. There was silence amongst the boys before Kagami took Kuroko with him. "Kuroko we should get going," Kagami took Kuroko's hand and left, but Kuroko could not stop looking at Kasamatsu and the other male could not do the same. Once the duo left Kasamatsu was out of his daze.

"Who was that guy?"

"Oh, that's Kuroko he's new here. Isn't he great, ne, ne? Ouch! Kasamatsu-senpai you're so mean~,"

"Whatever, let's get to class," Kise frowned, he wanted to know more about Kuroko, he seemed really familiar. "Get up!" Kise snapped out of his little dream land and got up immediately.

"Coming~ And, by the way, Kasamatsu-senpai, do you like Kuroko?" The black-haired male face flustered up, "So you do like him!"

"No, I do not, it's just that he seems familiar, s-so shut up!" Kasamatsu walked up faster and leaving Kise behind.

-Kagami and Kuroko-

"I think we've found it," Kagami grinned, "Told you we were never off-track," Kuroko punched Kagami in the arm.

"Actually Kagami-kun, if it wasn't for me asking for directions, then we would have been lost," The red-haired male wanted to punch Kurok back, but he had more important thing's to do.

Once they were able to get inside Kuroko got measured with Kagami, of course, being in the room and his face was red as his hair and now all they have to do is figure out what classroom he is in.

"Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya," Both males turned around to see Akashi walking up to them. "It is exactly nine o' clock and class has begun. Care to give me yet another explanation to, why you're not in your classrooms?"

"It's none of your business so leave us alone."

"Apparently this is my business if I can recall I am the leader of the Discipline Committee and I won't allow students to roam around the school when they are supposed to be inside their classrooms."

"Fine. Kuroko lets go to our class," Kagami turned his back and started to walk along with Kuroko, but Akashi held kuroko back.

"Oi what do you think you're doing? Don't you want us to go to our class?"

"Yes. I want _you_ to go not _him. _I know he has not been assigned to a classroom yet so you cannot fool me, now get to class Taiga," Kagami wanted to protest, but he can get Kuroko into more trouble and he doesn't want that.

"Kuroko come to me if anything happens alright? I'm in class B, ok?"

"Hai. I understand Kagami-kun, go to class," Kagami walked away leaving Kuroko all by himself with Akashi.

Akashi freakin' Seijuro.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is nothing but an ordinary boy who enrolled in Tōō Academy, he did not know that this school carries so many predators. All11

* * *

Kuroko walked behind Akashi silent and nervous. For some reason, Akashi had this intense aura that was frightening to him. Somehow, Kuroko feels as if he regrets leaving Kagami, after all, he was the_ only_ one here, Tōō Academy, who knew him better than anyone else. Even so, through all of this it is horrible to be with an unfamiliar person.

However, Kuroko would endure whatever comes his way. Kuroko went through the same circumstances throughout his life, and he became accustomed to it. But he only wishes to not have to go through things like this.

Akashi looks over shoulder to see that the bluenette was still there. It was strange to see him walk by his side without any given emotion though he would not be a surprise since, after all, he, Kuroko, was able to survive his punishment. It was Kagami's fault if he hadn't interfered Akashi would have given Kuroko his punishment.

Revenge. That was what Akashi want, and surely whatever Akashi wants he gets. Now the question is: How do he get his revenge? Perhaps the new student, Kuroko if he can remember, can help him with his vengeance. A smirk appeared on Akashi's face. Oh, this will be good.

Akashi stopped and turned to Kuroko. "Kuroko Tetsuya, am I correct?" Akashi said. Kuroko stopped and shook his head a bit confuse to why the red-haired male stop suddenly. "Well, do please excuse me if I am rude," he said stepping towards Kuroko. "Kagami Taiga happens to be close to you, may I know why?"

"I-I—well you see, Kagami-kun is my childhood best friend," Kuroko said nervously avoiding eye contact with the other male.

"Ah. I see. Interesting," he turned around, "perhaps you prefer to take a liking to staying with your best friend, right?" Kuroko could not tell rather or not the male was playing tricks or he possibly was sincere.

"That would be pleasant," Kuroko started, "however, I want to be able to

rely on me, so no thank you, Akashi-kun," for once in his life, Akashi felt challenged no one has ever rejected an offer from him, he felt rather annoyed than inconvenience.

"Oh, is that so?" Akashi sounded amused by this. "Kuroko Tetsuya, you are unusual if I may say," Akashi continue to walk and Kuroko decided to catch up with him.

Several minutes later, Akashi stopped once again, but next to a classroom. "Here. This class will be your homeroom, there is no need to worry I'll explain to the teacher just walk inside,"

"Thank you, Akashi-kun for taking me to class," Kuroko bowed making Akashi even more curious about the latter. Kuroko stood up and open the door walking in with Akashi following behind him.

"Aomine Daiki, you have been sleeping and disturbing my class and—," the teacher shouted, but then lowered his voice he saw Akashi.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Akashi glanced around the class and frowned at the sight. There stood a dark blue-haired male with his arms folded behind his head and his feet on the desk, and the teacher hovering over him.

"Mr. Akashi, what a surprise to see you here," the teacher was shocked to have the leader of the Student Council in his classroom it was actually an honor to have him.

"Daiki, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Daiki, known as Aomine, replied.

"Why are you misbehaving in class?"

"..."

Akashi was getting irritated.

"Daiki, come with me, right now or else," Akashi warned.

"Fine. Whatever," Aomine grumbled and got up walking towards Kurokon and Akashi.

"I apologize for his behavior. I will surely take care of it, and also you have a new student, please do introduce yourself," Aomine continues to mumble as he walks out of the classroom with Akashi.

"Ahem, I apologize for my student behavior. Please introduce yourself in front of the class," Kuroko stiffen at the sight of all eyes on him. He breathed a little and stared straight forward.

"My name is—," he started, but the words would not come out leaving his mouth gaped open. The more he studied the people in the class; the more he became nervous.

"Is there something the matter?" the teacher asked concerned about Kuroko.

"I—I," flashes of constant bullying; name calling, buries everything that happened to him went through his head. Kuroko was traumatized, and nothing can snap him out of it. He gripped the hem of his shirt shutting his eyes trying to block his surroundings out.

Kuroko became light-headed and passed out. Just then the door opens, and Aomine quickly grabbed the bluenette before he fell to the ground.

"OI! Wake up," Aomine tried to snap Kuroko awake.

"Daiki, escort him to the infirmary," Akashi ordered. Aomine did not want to, but what can he say in this crisis? He picked Kuroko up bridal style and rushed to the infirmary.

_'There's more to this Kuroko Tetsuya than I thought it would be,' _Akashi thought.

* * *

A/n: Too much OOC I know, please don't bite my head off.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is nothing but an ordinary boy who enrolled in Tōō Academy, he did not know that this school carries so many predators. All11

* * *

Kuroko felt excruciating; pain throbs through his head; as if someone had thrown a rock at his head and the pain is surely not fading away at any given moment. The male has woken up from the unforeseen trauma attack but decided to maintain his position; as if he were still passed out. He did not want to face anyone and everyone at all. Nobody. After his performance, he would believe that people might look at him in a different way. It made him apprehensive.

But then again, there could be numerous of reasons to why he had suddenly collapsed, but who would care? No one, of course. Kuroko knew no one would care about him; whether it be romance, companionship or even looking at him as a sibling; this could never happen for the bluenette. Nothing ever positive happens to him expect one thing: Kagami. Kagami was his light, his protector from the darkness that encompass him, and undoubtedly Kuroko cherish Kagami's friendship; and everything that comes with it.

"Excuse me, Aomine-san, correct?" A feminine voice was detected, and Kuroko became curious to who it might be. A nurse, possibly.

"Ha? Oh, yeah that's me. Why do ya want my name for?" The male, Kuroko was unaware of, asked.

"For documentation, why of course. The young man," she paused for a moment and glanced at his papers, "I have no information for this student, and I, myself, certainly—" the male groaned loudly.

"Aren't you the nurse of this school?" He questioned.

"Well, yes I am, but—"

"Then you should take care of then. What's the problem?" Aomine asked; irritation barely hidden in his tone of voice.

"It is against school policy to take care of an individual without information being provided for the student and you should understand that Aomine-san," the female argued back. To her surprise, Aomine stood up from his seat and walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

"He's not my problem anymore, so I really don't care. See ya," the tanned male continue to walk; ignoring the woman's protest as if she wasn't even there.

Kuroko lied in the bed; feeling a bit hurt. 'He's not my problem anymore,' was Kuroko really a bothered to people? Maybe he's overthinking it; possibly, that is. Still, Kuroko can not help, but feel a tinge of hurt inside of him.

"The students that go to this school can be very bothersome, sometimes especially_ them_," the woman sighed and looked over at Kuroko.

"Now, I have to take care of another one, huh?"

"I am all right. There is no need for you to take care of me," Kuroko said with a flat tone he then removes the covers around him and stand up, but barely kept his balance. The woman felt melancholy. Was it because of the boy? Maybe. Or perhaps it was because of the aura he held that made her feel awful; who would have knew that such a boy can make someone feel this way?

"Wait I can—" before the woman can offer her help Kuroko was already gone. Hurt. The woman was heartache.

Kuroko was not a bad person, right? He never hurts anyone nor does he behave improperly. Kuroko does not spread falsehoods; about people alternatively he is kind to people. The bluenette could never strike, kick, punch; anyone for anything he rather withstands the pain than to hurt others. Kuroko puts an effort up for every single piece of work he gets. Overall, Kuroko is a good person, and he could never see himself as a nuisance upon people at all.

Aimlessly walking around the school, Kuroko found a nice place to settle; near a sakura tree that was already flourishing; small petals were shown falling into place on the green grass and some flowing through the sky by the winds. It was indeed quite windy and sunny as well. Taking a seat against the tree, Kuroko pulled his knees to his face and placed his head on top; thinking.

Should he just go? Leave Kagami and never come back. Maybe that is for the best perhaps he should—

"Kuroko? What are you doing here-ssu?" Kuroko glances up to see none other than a smiling Kise.

"Hello, Kise-kun, I am—I am taking a break from class, that's all," he lied. "What about you, Kise-kun?" Kuroko eyes followed Kise's movements as the blonde took a seat next to him.

"Oh—well I was doing the same thing too," Kise said scratching his cheek with his finger.

Then there was an awkward silence.

Both males seemed unsettled with one another. Kuroko looking straight ahead at a building and Kise giving glances at Kuroko here and there. The atmosphere between the two seemed—ponderous. Kise felt maybe he should say something to Kuroko.

"Um, Kuroko I—,"

"Am I a nuisance, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked.

Wait—what?

"What? No! You're not a nuisance at all Kuroko actually you're really nice-ssu, but why would you think that?"

"Just curious," Kuroko muttered. By surprise, Kise hugged the bluenette catching him off guard.

"Kurokocchi will never be a nuisance to anyone! Not even to me," Kise exclaims hugging Kuroko tighter; squeezing the poor boy to death. However, to Kuroko, the hug seemed like a nice gesture, and this was actually the first hug he ever receives from someone else rather than his family and it felt nice; something he has never known before.

"Thank you, Kise-kun," Kuroko said his voice different from how it usually is more thankful. Kise removes himself from Kuroko and stares at him surprisingly. The blonde certainly did nothing right to make Kuroko thank him, so why? Why is Kuroko happy?

"You!" Kise twisted his head around to have his face connected to a foot? The blonde was pushed forward to have his face rammed with grass. The pain hurted, but as much to have Kise stand-up again. The said male sulked as he look at his senpai.

"Why are you away from class, idiot!?" Once again, Kise was thrown across the field of grass, and a loud high-pitch scream; was heard.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, that hurts-ssu!" Kise whined.

"I told you..." Kasamatsu paused and glanced over his shoulder to see Kuroko staring at him. Again. It was weird, but the feeling of recognizing Kuroko made him feel eerie; a small pain pierced through his head the black haired male pressed a hand against his forehead and tried to calm down. That boy—was something else.

"Hello," he spoke; eyes locked on to his sharp steel blue ones. Not this again.

"Kasamatsu-senpai? Are you—are you ok?" Kise asked worriedly. Kasamatsu never acts this way nor does he just 'space out' like this, so why now?

"I'm fine, but don't think I forgot about you, idiot. I won't always be responsible for you, you know,"

"I know. I just wanted some air," Kise said and stood up; wiping the dirt from his pants.

Oh, how can he forget? He was in Kasamatsu care, so if anything were to happen to him, it would be Kasamatsu fault. A pang of guilt went through Kise's chest perhaps he should reconsider his actions instead of doing them all the time.

"You come us and we will talk once I get you alone Kise,"

Wait—did he just order Kuroko?

Kuroko sat on his bed and waited until Kagami made it back. Oh, how he missed him so much the tiger would always find a way to make him feel better during his hurtful times like this. Kuroko did not want to always count on Kagami, but occasionally it feels nice to him by his side.

"Where are you?"

"Kuroko! Are you hurt? Why were you in the nurse's office? Did some idiot mess with you? If someone did anything to you I'll kill them," Kagami continues to rant on about 'punching the crap out of them.'

"Kagami-kun I am ok. Please do not hurt anyone,"

"Kuroko... c'mere." Although Kagami was not good at comforting someone, he tried to at least make Kuroko feel better. He placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to hug him. He _tried _*to.

"Kagami-kun, you're not the best at supporting someone—" Kuroko said bluntly.

"H-hey!"

"But I am glad to have you as a friend," Kuroko wrap his small form around Kagami's and pressed his head against the tall males broad chest.

Home. Kuroko felt home with Kagami.

* * *

A/n: Did I mention that this was a long fic and romance will not appear fast? Oh, that's right I didn't sorry -_- but there will be fluff lots of it

I hope I don't bore anyone. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
